


Inconceivable

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: AU. At one evening at an Imperial state banquet, Thrawn and Leia meet at the bar.





	Inconceivable

**A/N:** Not as good as I had hoped it would turn out. But then again, I just typed it down in an hour or less. Anyway, enjoy.

****Inconceivable****

There were Christmas trees and festive decorations everywhere. Right, it was close to Christmas. Again.

The bar looked tempting and Leia slowly made her way there.  
"Red wine." She ordered and the man in the dark suit didn't take long and then handed her one of the wonderfully half-round glasses.  
Suddenly, there was someone sitting down next to her. Her gaze shifted and she then made out the infamous white uniform. Thrawn. Of all the people at this useless banquet...

"Lost your admiring crowd?" It was rude, but she had already drunk too much to care.  
"At least I have one."  
"And here we go again." Leia turned around and faced the Chiss.  
"Do you ever grow tired of being arrogant?" And that, without a doubt, he was. He always looked like everything and everyone was beneath him. Even her, the crown-princess of Alderaan.  
The Chiss smiled and ordered himself a Whiskey.  
"So you think I am arrogant?"  
"I do." There was no point in hiding it. He was arrogant and he was an Imperial officer. Navy. The worst kind. A woman in every spaceport and enticed with far too much power. Their Star Destroyers with all their might and firepower sooner or later always got into their heads.

"Whereas you are personified humility?" He raised an eyebrow in a questioning gesture.  
"I didn't say that." Of course, she wasn't, but...

The Chiss pointed to the holoscreen above the bar.  
"I saw your Interview yesterday." The ice cubes in his glass clacked when he lifted the glass to his mouth.  
"So you like to read in bed."  
What on earth?...He was referring to one of many stupid questions in the interview.  
"Yes, I do." Stupid question! "And what do you like to do in bed?!" She asked a bit too aggressive.  
"I like to fuck in bed."  
Leia nearly spat the red-wine all over his white uniform.  
"Ähm... Should you ever give a TV interview that's not a good answer."  
Then she laughed. 'I like to fuck in bed.' Her parents would have killed her. But the thought was amusing.  
"I am sure it is not. So, how does it work in royal circles, do you get the questions in advance?"  
Was he actually attempting small talk?  
"Depends on the interviewers. Those sanctioned by the Royal Office can ask questions right away, the others have to hand them in advanced."

Leia sighed and took another large gulp of red wine. Then she noticed some reporters taking photos of them.  
"You should go. You're not a PR boost, if you know what I mean."  
"What makes you think those reporters are here for you?"  
Leia raised on eyebrow.  
"Yesterday's Throne Room is today's Public Relations' Office, Grand Admiral. The media is terrorizing me."  
"I can sympathize."  
"No, you cannot. Yes, you are a rising star at the moment, but as soon as your star is falling, the media will forget about you. Royalty is forever."  
"And who is arrogant now, Princess?"  
Well, he had a point there.

He gave the guards a sign, who then pushed the media outside. The door closed and suddenly they were all alone. Where had the barkeeper gone? What was going on here?  
"So, when you ... read in bed." He looked at her over the rim of his glass. "Do you have them sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement in advance?"  
Leia swallowed. She should get out of here.  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
"Of course you are."  
Leia pursed her lips. She should be offended, but the way he had said it... it aroused her. Heaven help. The blue-skinned bastard knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Yes." She said finally. "There is such a paper."  
He chuckled.  
"What about you?"  
"Perhaps." He took another sip of his Whiskey.  
What a bastard!

He eyed her for a second.  
"You were lying throughout the interview." He said, a sly grin on his devilishly handsome face. "You have to get better. A lot better if you want to swim among the sharks...or you will bleed."  
His demeanour should anger her, but somehow it didn't. Was this a warning? He should know... an alien carrying the highest military rank of a government that openly detested aliens.

"You are too pretty to be ignored, Princess."  
Leia felt his eyes on her form. The eyes of a conqueror.  
"Are you...are you trying to seduce me?!"  
"Are you trying to resist?"  
This was getting dangerous. She had little experience with men and felt her pulse rising.  
"Yes! Who do you think I am? Of course I'm resisting!"  
"Then you should know that I am a man who gets what he wants."  
His voice was doing wicked things to her. Why wasn't she just leaving?  
Leia gave him the most contemptuous look she could muster.  
"No, you are a man that is disgustingly arrogant and presumptuous."  
He got up, put his glass down onto the bar's counter and then leaned over to her, his lips brushing her ear.  
"Yet I will have you underneath me. In bed. Without a Non-Disclosure Agreement."  
Leia held her breath. His voice, his closeness and yes, his words, had an effect on her and as hard as she tried to ignore the sensation, she found that she could not... And the Chiss clearly enjoyed himself.  
Leia stood up as well.  
"A man like you and a woman like me? That would be inconceivable, Grand Admiral."  
"You will find me inconceivable in many regards, Princess."  
Wordlessly, Leia put her glass on the counter, next to his, and then walked towards to door, a smile on her face.

THE END


End file.
